


Expected

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/F, another chapter is still on the table but idk how good it’ll be, appearing in your friends room because you’re a ghost, at least there’s Amity..., i wanted to write something sad, much sad, sorta comfort, there’s no happy ending to this it’s just Luz having a crisis because she’s dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: The Boiling Isles was no place for a human, and they had all known that from the beginning.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Expected

The unfortunately true fact of the Boiling Isles was that it was _dangerous._

Monsters were around every corner. Almost any kind of spell, if powerful enough, could destroy you. Big teeth, sharp claws, unexpected turns of events.

But witches were powerful. Witches had magic. Witches could regrow limbs, and come back after coming a hair away from death’s door. Reincarnating spells were hard, but it was possible under a full moon and some luck. 

But Luz Noceda was a human. 

Humans were fragile, soft. Their internal temperatures had to be just right. They only had 4 limbs to spare. Dense physically, and slow. If they lost 40% of thier blood, they’d die. No magic. Glyphs sometimes were just… not enough. 

It was a miracle she had managed to survive this long. 

They should have expected this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Luz Noceda opened her eyes.

She felt… different. More light. 

_That’s weird,_ she thought. _Did Eda enchant me in my sleep or something? She would never… I think._

_What happened?_

And then when she heard the shuffling of covers, and quiet sobbing somewhere near her, she realized the situation wasn’t as normal as she expected. 

Luz looked down. She felt like she was floating, quite literally. Her body was… transparent it seemed, to a point. She could see the floor through her shoes. Was she standing on the floor? _She was going through the floor._

  
_Guess it’s just another weird side effect..._

She looked at her hands. 

Rough, scraped. Bloody. But she couldn’t _feel_ any of that. She tried to touch a cut on the back of her hand, and her fingers went right through, scaring her a bit.

She concentrated, and eventually she was able to feel her own hand, although there wasn’t as much texture there as she would have liked. She felt like a moving stone statue. At least she still had her colors.

Realizing what had drawn her attention in the first place, she turned her head and became aware of where she was, taking in her dark surroundings and the noise of the person quietly crying in her bed.

Her eyes widened, and shot of fear and confusion went through her.

_I’m in Blight manor._

_I’m in Amity’s room._

_Why am I here?_

_WHY IS SHE CRYING?! What happened to me-_

Filled with concern for her friend, Luz floated over to Amity’s bed, her heart breaking as she heard her sob.

Luz opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her thoughts, when directed, seemed more tangible than anything.

_Ahhhhh, that’s so weird, someone probably cursed me…_ Luz thought anxiously, fingers tracing her throat. She shook her head and tried to concentrate, reaching out for what looked like Amity’s shoulder on the bed. _Amity?_

Amity shot up from her laying-down position and looked around with wide, fearful eyes, rimmed with dark circles and red and from crying, breathing heavily. After deciding that there was nothing there (and not looking behind her where Luz was standing) Amity sunk back down into the mattress and started crying harder, curling up into a fetal position and drawing her knees up to her chest. 

_Amity!!_ Luz shouted, best as she could, desperately. Taking advantage of her new-found state, she floated above the bed, and came down to rest in a criss-cross position next to Amity, feeling slightly weirded out by her closeness to the green-haired girl. 

Luz actually managed to touch Amity’s shoulder this time, concentrating so she could make the touch tangible, because she _needed_ Amity to see her. Somehow, her sitting on the bed hadn’t made any noise. 

_Amity, what’s wrong? Please talk to me, I’m sorry I’m in this state, I don’t know what’s happening-_ she brushed her fingers along the girl’s shoulder lightly and Amity finally looked up, locking eyes with Luz as the tears continued to pour.  
  


Her best friend, who she had seen _die_ was right in front of her, like nothing ever happened. She had to be from Amity’s imagination . Her sweatshirt was stained with blood just like she had seen a couple hours ago, scuffs and bruises and dried blood on her face.

Her eyes, her wonderful bright brown eyes were still there though. And they looked at her in sadness, and confusion, and that’s what convinced Amity to at least _hope._

Luz could feel Amity’s whole body shaking as she stared at her.

“..L-Luz…” she choked out, weakly reaching for her friend. Amity’s hand went straight through Luz at first, but Luz grabbed her wrist gently and started rubbing the palm of her hand with her thumb, trying to calm her and concentrating intensely.

Amity bit her lip as Luz continued, wrapping her fingers around the other girl’s transparent hand, still in denial that any of this was happening. It was too surreal.

_Amity, I have no idea what’s going on. Someone cursed me I think. I haven’t seen this before though,_ Luz admitted, looking sorrowful and gently putting her other hand on Amity’s as she held Luz’s in a death grip. _My feet go through the floor. I’m transparent. I can float. You’re crying. I can barely touch you. I’m sorry that I don’t know…_

“...Luz, I don’t k-know if this is just some kind of hallucination… but… you’re dead,” Amity whispered, tears dripping onto the blanket as she remembered the events from earlier and felt the fear and intense sadness wash over her again.“You’re dead. I can touch you, but you’re d-dead, I saw you die-“

_What?! No I can’t be!_ Luz nearly shouted, almost pulling back and letting go of Amity’s hand out of disbelief. _I’m here!! I’m still here! Just in a different form!_

“Luz, the b-blast, it hit you!” Amity squeaked, trying to pull Luz closer to her in an attempt to make sure she was still there. Her fingers slipped, and Luz held on for her, teeth gritted as she tried to comprehend what Amity had said. “You- you got knocked out… in the s-snow…” 

And then she remembered. 

_The monster opened its jaw, and a bright blue beam formed, filling the air with a sharp humming noise. Luz was too busy trying to fend off the others with Gus and Willow to notice it aimed at her._

_“LUZ, WATCH OUT!” Somebody shouted. It sounded like Amity. Luz turned._

_And then there was the beam. Bright blue, rushing toward her faster than she could ever think._

_And everything was pain, and sharpness, and cold, and snow._

_And then everything went black._

Luz was silent for a few seconds, trying to process the sudden memory, eyes wide. She was the one shaking now, as her grip on Amity’s hand became looser with every second she relived the short moment in her mind.  
  


Amity watched her, fearing for Luz’s response, absentmindedly trying to go over every scuff and scrape on Luz’s hand, thinking in the back of her mind that it might help ground her.

_No._

_No._

**_No._ **

Amity met her eyes, her gold now dull in the dark and dried tears on her face. Luz looked back at her with a blank stare.

Amity took a shuddering breath, fighting the urge to burst into tears again, and cupped Luz’s cheek gently with one hand, almost passing through. Her hand was… warm, but Luz felt almost like nothing, just enough opacity to let her know that she was actually there. 

Luz crumpled. 

Amity tried her best to put her arm over Luz’s shoulder as she sobbed and sobbed, body shaking and quivering as the late 14-year old tried her best to come to terms with the fact that she just wasn’t… _alive._

_Amity, I’m so sorry-_

_My mom, what about my mom, what is she going to do, I MISS HER SO MUCH, I JUST WANT HER BACK-_

_Eda is probably- I don’t want to make her sad Amity, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry-_

_I don’t know-_

_Willow, no- and Gus and you and Hooty and Owlbert, I don’t-_

_Lo siento-_

Amity had no words as Luz continued to scream and scream desperately, holding onto her the best that she could as tears rolled down her cheeks once more.

If she could actually feel the warmth that Luz’s skin used to have, it’d be a more effective coping mechanism. 

Amity racked her brain for ways to bring Luz back, searching desperately for something she had read, someway that it could apply to a human in ghost form as Luz continued to stain her blankets with non-existent tears.   
  


She had never wanted this. There _had_ to be some way to make this right again.

  
  
  
  
  


She should have expected this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was created because I wanted to write a story with original characters with this concept but then I read the ghost!Luz fanfic and got distracted and wrote this in like an hour. You’re welcome .
> 
> EDIT: Added some stuff in, and gave it a little more consistency.


End file.
